Bella Swan Bullied By Edward Cullen and Friends
by JJ1234
Summary: Bella Swan lived a great life, until her mother died, her father blamed her for her mothers death even though she had cancer, her siblings, and best friend & boyfriend all turned their backs on bella, Read the story and you shall find out more.
1. character list

**Character List:**

**Ex-friends**

Edward

Alice

Rosalie

Jasper

**Second set of parents**

Caleb's parents

Carlise and Esme

**Bella's friends**

Caleb- boyfriend

Tyler

Dome

Paul

Lillie

Sarah

**Bella's siblings**

Josh

Ray

Chris

Steven

Kaylie


	2. background life

Baby Bella your on in 10 minutes. Jasmine Said. (Is an assistant)

I turned back to face the mirror and fixed my makeup. I was currently on the Ellen set, as we were going to record an interview about me and what I have been doing with my career so far. While applying my lipstick, I started laughing at how my life came to be. How I ended up here. I started reflecting on my life.

Hello, my name is Bella Swan, as most of you know. I am an actor and artist. I am currently seventeen years old. I grew up in a family of 6. I have 4 brothers and 1 sister. At the age of 14 I travelled to Australia alone and scared. Due to my clumsiness I met four amazing guys who I consider my brothers and one of them is actually my boyfriend. My boyfriend name is Caleb. He has beautiful chocolate brown eyes, like mine. He is around 6 feet in height, and so are Tyler, Dom and Paul. I ended up meeting the boys on the aisle floor as I tripped over Dom's feet. Then stood up grabbed my hand luggage but it was to late, I ended up tripping over my luggage and falling down onto Caleb. I fell onto of him, all I remembered was how sorry I felt for the guy I tripped on. I turned my head and was met with a handsome face, beautiful brown eyes. I moved my face away from his quickly as our lips were at least 5cm away from each other.

This flight ended up being a big experience and many surprises for me. Ends up Caleb, the boys and I ended sitting next to each other. We talked the entire time on the flight. I found out that they were two years older then me, which meant they were 16 years old. They were coming back from a trip to Canada, as they were visiting Tyler's grandparents for the summer holiday. We ended up exchanging numbers, hoping to meet again.

(End of flashback)

I wiped a unshed tear from my eyes, not wanting to ruin my makeup. Its pretty funny how in the past fours years of leaving Forks, I met wonderful people whom I felt wanted, needed and appreciated by. After arriving in Australia and starting school at MCroy High school, you would never believe whom I saw there. It was the boys. It was like fate wanted us to be together. After living in Australia for 8 months, Caleb and I became an item, and his mother asked me to move in with them as it was only Caleb and his parents living in a two-story house. Sarah and Lillie, they are cousins joined our group halfway through year 9 at school and we became fast best friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Sarah has beautiful mid wait blonde hair and has green eyes. She is going out with Tyler. She is of medium height. Lillie is the opposite she has bright red hair with blue eyes and she is the girlfriend of Dom. Lets just say Paul is still looking for his girl somewhere out their in the world. Whereas me, lets just say I have changed a lot, my hair is no long the frizzy brown type. I ended up dying my hair black and grew it mid waist. I have defiantly developed at a lot over the years.

When I left forks my mother drew up a contract with a lawyer in Seattle whose name is Perry. My first birthday without my mum was hard; I guess being the young one everyone started to forget me. My brothers, sister and ex-friends all started to bully me. That was until Perry came knocking on the door asking for me. My father shouted my name as I left my little attic and made my way downstairs.

Hi are you Bella. **Perry Said**

Hi, Yes I am, can I help you. **I said**

Yes, your mother asked me to deliver these to year for your every birthday, as each letter contains something different in it. **Perry Said**

Oh okay, um thank you…. **I said**

Perry, your mother's lawyers. **He said**

He left after giving me my letter. After he left I run quickly to my room, and slumped myself onto my small bed and opened the letter.

Dear my beautiful darling Bella, 

Your 14 now. Its been 3 years since I saw you last. I miss you so much Bella that I wish I was still there with you. You must think, why am I sending you letters sweetie. Its because you were still young when I past away, you were after all only 11 years old. I felt you and I had some sort of strong connection to each other that I felt I couldn't leave you alone with nothing. Each year on your birthday you will receive a letter from me, which contains something important. In this letter you have been given a key. This key opens the door to where I used to live when I was a child your age. The house is all the way in Australia. I hope that one day you will be able to travel there and see where I lived before coming to live in Forks.

Forever yours,

Your mother


	4. Chapter 3

One of the reasons I left/ran away from Forks, was I couldn't function in a town were everyone started to turn against me. Especially when I had done nothing wrong. My siblings started to bully me, my own father stopped paying attention to me after my mother passes away. She had cancer, it was a rough time, but it was to late to treat her. So I cherished every moment with her before she past away.

As I grew up, after my mum passed away, I looked up to my older sister Kaylie. She was very pretty, she used to always help me with my hair dress me up. Everything was perfect until my mum died.

You see I had the perfect life, my parents, my siblings, friends and boyfriend.

I started year seven with a wonderful boyfriend Edward Cullen. When we dated I always wondered why he went out with my, back then I thought I was plain and ugly. I was used to everyone girl wanting him but he only wanted me.

Edward and I had known each other since we were in diapers. He was my best friend. Then I met Alice and Rosalie when I was 3 years old at pre-school they became my best friends. Then I met Jasper and Emmet. They were so cool. I loved all my friends until, my mother passed away and some rumour started saying that I cheated on Edward and was bitching about my friends.

I mean why would I cheat on my boyfriend I am not a slut. The only other guy friend I had was Billy. Billy, were do I start, I met Billy when I was 8, we became quick friends, as I visited him when my mum went to have hospital check ups in Seattle every second week. I ended finding out that Billy was a sick kid. He had been born two months early, which made him function a bit slower that full born children. I remember the last time I visited him was when I was 15. A year before that was when all my problems started. Apparently Jess saw me cheating on Edward with some weird kid at Seattle's hospital. That was the day I was helping Billy with some of his exercises as he had foot problems as well, so I had offered to help the nurse to walk him down the corridors of the hospital.

That night when I went home was where Edward was waiting for me. As soon as he saw me, he said it was over and that I was a cheater and that he hated me. So I said fine what ever and that I didn't care. I tried to explain the situation about Billy, but he didn't want to listen so I didn't care, I guess it was better to not be friends with someone who accuses you of things you have never done.

Edward ended up becoming to school play, sleeping with any girl he saw. I saw it as a way of revenge towards me. Alice and Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper stopped talking to me. I guess it was better this way. My siblings had been closed to Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Rosalie, so I guess they believed them instead of me, when I even told them what happened.

Not only did the bullying happen at school from my friends, brothers and sister. But it had started to happen at home to, my dad Charlie never looked at me or spoke to me. I guess it was because I looked like a younger version of mum when she was 15.

I was so lonely in the world at home and at school. Before my mum died, we all knew she had cancer and thought that it would go away but we were wrong. After she past away and the rumor spread. Everyone left me teased me what ever it was they thought of me. I was desperate to have my friends back. It started at the party my siblings through I was 14 at the time. I ended up dressing up in a short mini silver sequence dress and black peep toes. I wanted to show what everyone was missing out on. The party was in full swing. As I made my way down the stairs, people stopped and looked at my direction, even Edward did, after he finished making out with some random girl.

A guy came up to me and handed me a drink. He introduced himself as John. I took the drink, not knowing what type of drink it was. After all I just wanted to be seen again and wanted. He started making conversation with me and I talked back. I felt a chill on my spine like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw that Edward was watching the guy and me. If he didn't care about me why was he looking at me and not the girl hanging off his arms.

**Do not read this rape scene If you do not want to, just skip over it **

I started to feel dizzy and told to guy I was going to my room. He ended up following me. I tried screaming for help but no one came to help me as John started to take off my dress. I saw my brothers in the hallway, I cried out to them, they left me their in my room with some guy who was about to rape me. They left, not looking back once.

Stop, please get off me. I cried as he thrust his member into me.

Yeh baby just like that, he said. I stopped moving, and waited until he stopped. So I can get out of here.

Uhhh yeh Bella,uhhh Bella Bella. He pulled out of me, telling me I was a good fuck and hoping to do it again.

He left the room leaving me shattered, broken and bleeding. I was so scared….

**END OF RAPE SCENE.**

I was so fed up with my life after everything happened that I decided of a plan. Either Running away or dying.

The next morning I woke up and looked in the mirror, I looked really bad, my eyes bloodshot from all the crying that happened the night before. I was so fed up with my life after everything happened that I decided of a plan. Either running away or dying. I pulled out a backpack and a suitcase. I placed my photo album of my mum and I into the suitcase; I put in my shoes, clothes and any necessary stuff in it. I done when to my money stash and took all of it. All in total I had $15,000. I placed it in my backpack alongside with my passport and the key my mother gave me. Also I put in all the letters my mother left me and the presents and her jewelry. I went downstairs to be met with 4 hungry boys my sister, my father, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, and Jasper.

They all saw me when I entered into the kitchen with a backpack and suitcase filled with a lot of my belongings. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a packet of 'up a go', I made myself 3 sandwiches', and I got myself an orange juice box and placed them into my backpack. Then I went over to the cupboard and got a packed of large chips.

I felt all eyes on me when I turned around to meet all the stares. I saw my siblings and their friends who used to be my best friends, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. While I was roaming and getting things out of the cupboard I noticed Esme and Carlise walked in. I considered them my 2nd set of parents. I felt everyone watching me like a Hawk.

I decided to break the silence and told everyone that I was leaving and didn't care for anyone except for Carlisle and Esme. Esme started sobbing telling me I couldn't go anywhere and that I had no one. But I said yes I do. This surprised everyone, my dad looked like he was broken all over again. But I didn't care, if he really cared about me, he would have paid attention to me ever since mum died and the rumors that happened.


	5. Chapter 4

I told everyone what I really thought of them, then I pointed out to 4 of my brothers in front of everyone and said I cant believe you let me get raped instead of you guys stopping it from happen. My dad looked at them horrified that they would let something like that happen. Alice and Rosalie were next I told them that I wish never knew them, how much they hurt me, and what I ever did wrong in life to be treated like trash.

Before my mother died she told me when I left home that I should give my dad this letter that she gave me. It was in the will. It had stated that she owned the house and half of the money her and my dad had. Before I left I gave my dad the letter/will and he read it and said Bella you cannot leave, it wouldn't have been what your mother would have wanted.

I told him I didn't care and that in mums will it states that everything goes to me and only me the house, the cars and the money. Everyone was surprised except Carlisle and Esme like they knew all along. I told my siblings and my dad that they had 1 month until they had to get out of my house or pay me rent and how my lawyer would be meeting up with dads lawyers, so that I can get all bank statements and the money.

Lastly before leaving forks I gave Carlisle and Esme my phone number and told them I would be in contact with them forever. So I left to make a new start and achieve new goals in my life.

**End of flash back**

As I see myself in the mirror, I am happing that I was able to overcome the obstalces in my life in Forks and key that led me to my future and Caleb. I was grateful.

Alright Bella, your'e on in 2 minutes, so lets start walking said Jasmine.

The show went really well, as we talked about my new ablum that was released and my 3 new movies, 'First Line Defence', 'Little Princess' and 'where's my place in the world'.

I left the set and made my way home with Caleb. As we sat in the car, Caleb driving, I thought I should tell him what I received.

Caleb. I said


	6. Chapter 5

Yeh, what's up? He said

Well, I received an invitation from Carlise and Esme for their 25th wedding anniversary. Yeah, well you know how I have been in contact with them, for the past couple of years. I was thinking that maybe I should go to this party for them. **I said. **

Do you really want to go? **He said**

Yes I miss Carlise and Esme a lot. You know their like my second set of parent. **I said**

Okay so. **He said**

Will you come with me? **I said**

I was going to invite all of you guys cause I really think I am going to need to support. **I said.**

Love of course I will come, Bella I have told you this many times, I will always be there for you. **He Said.**

I ended up calling Carlise the next morning telling him I was going to come to the party, only if I could bring my boyfriend and our friends. I have already packed all my clothes and the guys and I are already on the plane waiting to get to Forks. It was going to be a long trip.

Baby Bella are you okay. **Caleb said**

No. I… Caleb I can't face anyone, what if something happens. **I said**

Sweetie, nothing is going to happen, if something does don't worry the guys and I are all their. We love you Bella. I love you with all my heart, you know that. I won't let anything happen, okay. **Caleb said**

Okay, I know that and I love you too. Do you think my dad, brothers, sister and the others are going to be there? **I said**

Yes, they would be their, remember it's a small town after all. **Caleb said. **

_(Bella giggled) _


	7. Chapter 6

Come on lets at least try to sleep; I can't wait to see Carlise, Esme and Emmet again. **I said, as I dosed off. **

_Flashback: _

Hmm, I like that, **I said**

Me too. I heard a voice behind me.

Hello can I help you.** I said**

Come on you know me. **He said**

Actually I don't **I said**

Belly Bean it's me Emmet. **He said**

Oh Emmet, Hi **I said. **

Lets just say, he and I had reconnected. Also I introduced Emmet to my boyfriend Caleb. Caleb this is Emmet, Emmet this is Caleb. They shook hands while sizing up each other. Lets just say it was a great reunion.

_End of flashback_

_**Still in the plane, after we woke up:**_

I woke up to someone shaking me; I opened my eyes and saw it was Caleb. Telling me we were about to land in Forks. I was ready to revisit people in my past with the help of my friends and boyfriend. We walked off my private jet. After all I needed my comfort for this trip. We then made our way to the luggage section. We went out and I immediately noticed as I look up I saw a group of people who looked very familiar especially Emmet. Within that second I knew who the rest of the people were, my siblings and ex-friends.

Out of no-where paparazzi jumped out and start taking photos of me screaming my name. After all I am one of the most demanding actress/ singers these days. Emmet, my siblings and ex friends turned around since I knew Emmet was picking us up to take us to my new 4 story house. Their reactions were hilarious. I knew from the day I left Forks was the day I was never going to forgive them. Expect Emmet.


	8. Chapter 7

Babe we need to move: **Caleb said, ** bring me out of my trance

I know, is everyone okay, **I said.**

Yes. **Everyone replied.**

Okay you see that blond curly teddy their he is our ride, his name is Emmet, **I said**

You ready Bella: **everyone said**

Yes I am, because I have you guys: **I said**

All right lets go: **I said**

As we approached the group, Emmet and I met each other half way and hugged each other furiously. I had missed him the past couple of months.

Hey Bella, I missed you so much, do you know how hard it was to keep that you were coming back for Esme and Carlisle's anniversary. **Emmet whispered into my ear**

I know I missed you too brother bear. **I said**

He grabbed my luggage and said hello to the rest of my friends and boyfriend, as he was already friend' with all of them, since he met them a couple of months ago. We approached my so-called siblings and so called friends. Alice came running to me and I turned around to see whom she was running too, as I looked back I noticed her in front of me. She looked hopeful and somber.

Yes, did you need something, maybe an autograph **I said harshly**

. **Alice said**

I started laughing, with tears coming out of my eyes; my girlfriends, Lillie and Sarah came to me holding my hands on each side laughing along with me. I turned back to the freaking pixie in front of me and said.

No Alice why should I, your not my friend, I don't love you, and why in the fucking world would I forgive you for. Hunny please go pity someone else. All right. **I said**


	9. Chapter 8

Yeh I was sounding like a bitch but what can I say she ruined my life. When I needed her the most she ditched me. she was supposed to be my best friend.

I then turned to Emmet.

Emmet I want to go to my new house, and please tell me my car is outside because do I love my car. _**I said.**_

I thought you loved me. **Caleb said **Everyone started to laugh at this.

I do love you, you know that. But I also love my car **I said. Then pecked him on the lips. **I love you, **I whispered. **

Alright lets go. Emmet did you bring your hummer:** I said**

Yeh; **Emmet Said**

All right well of course Caleb will be riding with me, and we will take everyone's luggage, Emmet can you take everyone else please. **I said **

I need some time: **I whispered to him**

Bella, Bella, I heard someone shouting. I turned around and saw 3 teenage girl, maybe around the age of 15.

Hey Bella, can we please take a picture and an autograph please, **Said the girls. **

Sure,** I said **

After that, we got out of the airport and I run to my shinny red Porsche turbo. Have I mentioned that I love my car. As everyone got into his or her cars,(my siblings and ex friend)_- don't know why they were coming, I hate them- _we ended up having a race to my new house more like a castle. It is a 4 story house with 14 bathrooms, with built in wardrobes in each room which consists of 14 rooms, A swimming pool, a sauna, a games room, a cinema room and a gym room and the best of all a library.

Of course I ended up winning, as I opened my electronic gate all the cars went in and park. I sat in the car with Caleb as we talked.

You alright love: **Caleb Said**


	10. Chapter 9

Yeh I am, I just don't know what to say to them, and when they wanna speak to me all I wanna do is scream, is that normal**. I said**

Babe it is normal and its alright, and remember I am here**. He said**

I love you, you know: **Caleb said.**

I know you showed me last night **I said**

You're a bad girl, my girl; mine **Caleb growled. **As his hands began to wonder on my body.

I whimpered against his touch, he was the only one that brought wild reactions out of me. I wanted him to continue, but our time together was cut short as a knock on the window brought us back to where we were. I looked at the window it was no other then, the person I despised.

**I turned my head, and their standing was Edward. Knocking on the window. Doesn't he know what privacy is. **

Can I help you? **I said. **

Ah yes, we are freezing out here waiting for you to unlock the house door. **Edward said. **

Really is that so. **I said**

Yes. **Edward Said**

Good then you can wait another 10 minutes. **I said **

I closed my window and turned to Caleb whom was laughing so hard I thought he was going to piss his pants. Caleb stopped laughing and asked me

Okay so are you ready to face the others. **He said. **

Yeh I guess I am ready. Time to show them who the BOSS is. **I said. **


	11. Chapter 11

After Edward knocked on the door, I realised that I would have to face everyone now, my siblings and my past friends.

As Caleb and I got out of the car, everyone was hurled up against the front door with luggage waiting impatiently.

Hold your horses I am coming **I said. **

Unlocking the house and moving door we assembled inside the house. It was beautiful. After roaming around the house it was concluded that it had:

14 bedrooms, built ins, master opens to private balcony, ensuite and walk in closet

3 Elegant formal lounge and separate dining, study/office or 15th bedroom

Expansive family/TV room with wood fired heater flowing out to alfresco entertaining area

solar heated pool

Family size granite eat in kitchen, ducted air conditioning

CCTV security system

Sprawling grounds and lawns

3 garages, auto gates, ample secure parking for boat and additional cars

I turned around and watched everyone's reactions. I guess they liked it as much as I did. Too bad my siblings or ex-friends will be hanging out here… There loss.

Sweetie**: Caleb said**

It's perfect Caleb, I love this house. We should get married here.** I said **

I think we should too:** Caleb said **

Oh yeah one thing I forgot to mention is that Caleb and I are getting married he proposed last week on my birthday. I feel so luck and humble to have someone like him in my life.

Come on everyone one has picked their rooms out and waiting for us in the living room. I think you siblings and old friends want to speak to you. **Caleb said**

Okay then, I guess it's better now then never right: **I said.**

**Sorry for taking long to update. expect more updates in the following days **


	12. Chapter 12

I remember Caleb proposing to me like it was yesterday even though it was last week on Saturday. It went like this.

"Caleb had planned it for like 4 months completely unknown to me, of course. It was on our two-year anniversary of dating and he took me down Curtin Stones to a restaurant that was in a hotel. There was great food that overlooked a private beach the hotel owned. So we ate dinner and he is totally smiling at me the entire time and can't stop giggling, it was too cute! So we finish and he tells me that there was a surprise back at the house we were living in with his parents. Well he had me completely convinced we were going home, so we get in the car after dinner and start driving down the street.

So we enter the driveway of the house and I look up and the house was decorated with lights spelling out I love you. so we get out of the car and on the front door had said come inside. We go inside and I saw all of the lights flickered on with all our friends inside telling me to close my eyes. That's when I knew something was going to happen when he told me to open my eyes. I found him leading me to where everyone was. The room was filled with with roses and candles and he was on his knee asking me to marry him. It was the best night of my life, the roses and everyone I loved was there and to top it off it was my birthday. Best birthday ever.


End file.
